


The Perks of Being an Only Child (in french)

by mllelouise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Français | French, M/M, Stiles may have a sister
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FIC EN FRANÇAIS (malgré un titre et un sommaire en anglais)</p><p>(translation coming soon)</p><p>Stiles is always happy to share some hunting demon researches with Derek. A little less with his sibling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of Being an Only Child (in french)

_La nuit était chaude, l’atmosphère moite et l’ambiance dans le loft n’en était que plus pesante. Le nez dans un livre à la reliure de cuir et du coup, surement vachement ancien, Stiles se concentrait pour trouver n’importe quel indice qui permettrait de déchiffrer la prophétie. Ou bien, mais il ne l’admettrait jamais, peut-être était ce pour se forcer à ignorer son envie grandissante de balancer son camarade de recherches contre le mur pour lui lécher le_ –

-         Stiles, soit tu dis à ta sœur d’arrêter de jouer les voix off, soit je vous laisse résoudre le mystère tout seuls.

-         Candice, s’il te plait ?

-         Oh ça va hein, si je peux même plus se moquer de mon frère pour éviter de penser à ma mort prochaine, hein

Stiles lui lança un regard noir.

-         Oui, pardon mon « pas pour de vrai frère », j’oubliais

-         C’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire et tu le sais

Candice s’empêcha de répondre pour ne pas repartir dans un débat stérile.

-         Et pour info, _ajouta Derek_ , personne n’a l’intention de lécher le quoi que ce soit de qui que ce soit, d’accord ?

 _Oui c’est ça, et mon cul c’est du poulet_. Candice haussa les épaules. Elle n’avait rien demandé, après tout, et surtout pas d’être la clé dans le plan maléfique d’un sorcier qui visiblement avait trop regardé _Buffy contre les vampires_.

Et puis si elle devait se sacrifier pour sauver le monde d’ici la fin du mois, elle avait bien le droit de taquiner son pas-pour-de-vrai frère.

Mais surtout, en un mois, elle avait largement le temps de jouer les entremetteuses pour que ces deux là réalisent enfin qu’ils étaient faits l’un pour l’autre. Parce que sans aide extérieur on y serait encore dans dix ans. Au moins.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know if I should tag for the Buffy reference or if it would be a spoiler (the surprise seemed important to me in this story) so feel free to give me your opinion !


End file.
